


Twist

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nipple Clamps, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 38: Clamps.  Dean explores Sam’s liking for pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

Dean has noticed that Sam is somewhat of a connoisseur, over the years. The thought makes him feel a little smug, because Sam’s the one who insists on the fidelity between the two of them. Usually it makes life difficult, that pickyness, but there are indeed places that Dean appreciates it – in Sam’s choice of weapons or tools for the job, for one – even if he does have to do some extra hustling to cover that fine taste. Lately, he’s noticed that the tendency even spills over into the bedroom – Sam is a connoisseur of pain. He loves to push Dean’s buttons, coax Dean into swatting him, giving him spankings, taking a paddle to him.

Dean’s a little worried though, because it won’t do to wear out the novelty of spanking, and he’d like a little something else to give Sam the fine flavor of pain he’s looking for.

It takes a few weeks to get into a good enough shop that has the hardware he’s looking for, though the quest does land him a number of other interesting toys as well. And then another few weeks until they’re taking some downtime in a remote cabin. Sam has been a moody bitch all day, and Dean’s debating.

“Sammy.”

“God fucking DAMMIT, Dean,” he starts, and Dean slams him up against the wall of the cabin.

“Enough mouth out of you,” he says, perfectly calm, having expected the outburst. Well, he is kind of itching to spank the kid, now. “Got a little surprise for you, kiddo. You want it with your collar on or your collar off?” He presses his thigh in between Sam’s, and moves suggestively. Sam’s caught off guard, and he stammers.

“I- I don’t know.”

Dean looked him up and down, considering. “You’ve been a bitch today, baby, maybe I should put your collar on, so I can spank the attitude out of you.” That got a reaction, somewhere between more attitude and pleading. “Tell you what, you go put your cuffs on, bring the collar to me. I want to hear what you think about your surprise, we can decide whether to put the collar on or not after that. Go strip.”

Sam shoves Dean away from him to make a point, and heads for the bathroom. Dean snorts and thinks to himself that the spanking is gonna come first, because he’s damn well had enough of the attitude. He digs in his bag for the gear he wants for tonight, throws a towel over it, changes into sweats. Sam’s gonna catch it for taking so long, for another thing, though the tired look to Sam’s face tugs at his heart a little. He’s obeyed at least, and is naked save for the cuffs, holding his collar in his hand. Dean half expected him to have it on.

“Get over here.” He takes the collar from Sam, and pats his knee invitingly. “Over,” is all he says.

“Dean…” Sam honest-to-god whines and if that isn’t a sound that grates on Dean’s nerves, he doesn’t know what is. He yanks Sam over his lap, and is almost amused to see the kid squirm fitfully, kick a little. He’s lucky he didn’t put the collar on, actually. Dean slips the leather strap from under the towel and lights into Sam’s behind, bringing a cheerful glow to it. Well, the glow cheers Dean up at any rate. He ignores Sam’s reactions, and simply spanks until he’s satisfied.

The spanking has Sam half-hard, and he’s a little surprised when Dean stops. Then he’s pushed back onto the bed, lying on his back, and well, he squirms uncomfortably – Dean may not have made him cry or holler, but he lit a goodly fire back there. His dick stiffens up a little, and Dean asks him to close his eyes. He hesitates before obeying, and bitches about it as he does. Then he feels something cold and hard on his left nipple, then a matching sensation on his right. Next, pressure, that quickly moves to the first sparkles of sensation he gets sometimes when Dean bites down on them, followed by fleeting darts of fire, as the clamps – those have got to be nipple clamps – tighten down. Then there’s a slow burn that lights up, has him arching his back, and all it does is intensify – he’s throwing his head back and moaning, and still the pain goes on.

He’s dimly aware of Dean between his legs, talking to him calmly, can tell that Dean’s prepping him with his fingers, and then it’s Dean’s cock causing a matching burn on the way in, and oh my fucking GOD! Dean is slowly twisting the clamps in time to his thrusts and Sam loses words entirely, keening and desperate, his ass is burning inside and out, and his nipples are on fire and even the splatters of his own come across his chest feel like fire. Then the sensation changes, the keen tingle of sensation returning to the sensitive nubs, and Dean is still rocking him with deep thrusts, sending sparkles of ecstasy through him still. He’s whimpering like a child, and he feels the deep thrum of Dean’s voice inside him, through the cock that’s still inside him, through Dean’s mouth near his ear, speaking to him, and he comes a second time – agonizing pain there, shooting too much too soon. He feels Dean’s forehead hit his shoulder, and his brother is whimpering as he comes, and collapsing on top of him.

His nipples are like two burning flames between them, and he reaches for Dean’s mouth almost hungrily, kissing his exhausted sibling deeply, wondering where he has the energy for it, somehow it feels like its coming straight from his firey nipples. Dean breathes hard for a few minutes, then moves aside, telling Sam to stay put, as he gets the inevitable washcloth to clean them both up. He hears the rattle of an ice bucket as well, but doesn’t have enough thought to put two and two together, until two icy cloths cover his nipple, and he’s off the bed, yelping with a bizarre mix of pleasure and pain, and then Dean is laughing, and pulling him in close, one hand holding the cold towel to the boy’s chest, one hand wrapped through the long hair.

“Was that a good surprise, baby?” Dean’s voice is full of slurred laughter, laughter that’s still drunk on the ecstasy of sex.

“Yeah,” comes the thick reply. “I wanna do it again.”


End file.
